Delena Love
by melissaherraman
Summary: This story is about how much Damon loves Elena and how he tries to get her to admit her feelings for him.


**The Start of Something New**

Elena wakes up to find out Stefan has been drinking blood again and he has managed to kill three people. Elena gets angry with him and decides to go away for the weekend to re-think everything that has happened already. She leaves her necklace in her bedroom and heads to the door.

As she opens it Damon is standing there and starts to tell her that he is going away for a while to get everything out of his thoughts. Elena tells him that he should go away with her since she isn't talking to Stefan and is also in dire need of a get head off to a private get away together and as they were getting sorted out Stefan calls to get Elena to come back to Mystic Falls. When she hangs up on him and Damon compels her to tell him the truth about how she feels about him.

Elena then admits to Damon that it is hard being in love with Stefan when he is around saving her and trying to get her to be his. She tells him also that this moment of time she wouldn't worry so much about Stefan since he is away from her and that Damon is with her for the weekend at least. Damon had told her that he loves her when suddenly Elena tells him that he is gorgeous and pretty funny to be around.

Damon then goes " I know you are not yourself because you would never admit that" Elena tells Damon " I am in love with you and Stefan but at this moment of time I am sure I love you more than Stefan because he kept the secret of taking blood again". Damon said to Elena " I love you and every moment that i spend with you i have an erg of wanting you more and i know i cant have you". Elena said Damon if you can prove to me that you are a good guy i will listen to you more and i will be able to help you when you need me.

Damon then paces up and down in a small line then stands in front of Elena to tell her that if she stays with him this weekend that she would have to find out everything that he is thinking and wont admit. Elena gets to him gives him a quick hug, soon as she pulls away he grams her and hugs her himself and then kisses her on the cheek. Elena then looks deeply into his eyes where he compels her to kiss him.

**The Truth of Elena**

Elena kisses him so passionately and then she turns around and tells him that she wants to go to his room where we can continue what we are doing and we won't have to worry about anything or anyone. Damon then says "well that's the problem due to Strfan is there and he is not in a great mood" Then they both decide to go to her place where Damon can use his compulsion to compels Jeremy. Damon looks at Elena and tells her that it feels so wrong so he will.

Damon drives to Elena's house so that they can have their alone time and to make sure that they can be away from everyone else. Elena walks in with Damon to find out if they are alone when Elena gets a text message from Jenna saying that she is staying at Alaric's house the night and Damon compels Jeremy to go and stay at Matt's house the night so they can bond over guys night. Elena then goes to her room so that everything is ready for Damon and her to make out all they want. Damon walks in and shuts the door behind him as Elena closes the curtains.

Elena starts kissing Damon and they end up being entwined with each others hands. Damon and Elena get so into it that Damon suggests that they both should get away. Damon explained that they can get all the alone time together they want. Elena tells Damon that she does really need to go away for a while and she wouldn't mind going with Damon. They end up continuing on making out and then lay in bed talking about where they would go and when they should go.

Elena decides that they could go to her parents old cabin by the lake as Damon suggests the same thing. They continue to make out in Elena's room and then they fall asleep together. There hands were entwined with each others hands and it was just chilly enough for Damon to be hugging Elena at the same time. This is where Damon was thinking to himself that Elena shouldn't be doing this even if she didn't like him, Elena shouldn't have so much love for him but she does.

At this point Damon realised that Elena actually does love him and really wants to be with him. He thinks to himself that he will find the reason some how if Elena doesn't admit it to him herself, he only wants the truth like everyone and doesn't want to be lied to as most people have already in life. Damon then falls asleep listening to Elena's breathing.


End file.
